


Sisterly Bonding

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Disapproving Family, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Injury Recovery, Marriage, Near Death Experiences, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Hanabi admits her true feelings for Hinata while Hinata recovers from a bear attack while on a mission





	Sisterly Bonding

Chapter One

Hidden Leaf Chunin Hanabi Hyuuga frantically paced the floor of the Hidden Leaf's hospital as she, her Father, Hisashi and her Cousin Neji all anxiously awaited an update on Hinata's condition, Hanabi had to fight back the urge to cry and the urge to punch Kiba in the face, because as far as Hanabi was concerned, this was all Kiba's fault,

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba, along with Akamaru had been chasing a dangerous rogue ninja from the Hidden Sound village who murdered a woman and her three children, the guy had gotten to the Forrest Of Death when a sudden storm hit the village.

The Sound Ninja took shelter in a cave, Hinata and her teammates were able to track him down thanks to Hinata's Byakugan and Kiba and Akamaru's acute sense of smell, 

Using her enhanced sight, Hinata looked into the cave and saw the various traps the man had put into place, none more foreboding than the Ninja bear he had summoned, Hinata and Shino had advised Kiba that they should just report their findings to Lady Tsunade and ANBU Black Ops and let them handle things from here on out, but Kiba was having none of it, he assumed the role of Team Leader and ordered the three of them to go into the cave, the end result being Hinata had been severely injured by the bear,

Hanabi felt the worry and uncertainty nearly consume her, in the past few years, Hanabi's feelings and opinion of her older sister had begun to change, Hanabi is now terrified that she’s going to lose her big sister before she can confess her true feelings to Hinata,

Just then, Sakura came out into the Waiting Room. Hanabi jumped to her feet in an instant.

"Sakura, how is Onee-Chan?" Hanabi asked, 

The pinkette smiled sadly at Hanabi, but was reluctant to tell her at first, but then Hiashi spoke up, 

"Please Ms. Haruno, Hanabi is strong enough to handle whatever you have to say." he says,

Hinata suffered massive internal bleeding and trauma, Hanabi, as well as five broken ribs, a scarred right lung, and severely damaged kidney."

"Will Onee-chan recover?" Hanabi said, her eyes ablaze with fear, 

"Don't worry everyone, my staff and I repaired all of the damage. Now, the rest is up to Hinata," the pinkette says, 

"Can I... see her, Sakura?" Hanabi asks, as she tried to keep her voice from cracking,

"Of  course, Hanabi, follow me." Sakura says, 

Everyone watched as Hanabi follows Sakura into the recovery room, where they find Hinata lying in a bed sipping a glass of orange juice, she looked up and smiled warmly at Sakura and Hanabi.  

"I'm glad that you are all right, Onee-chan." Hanabi said, letting the tears she was keeping at bay fall freely,  
 

 


End file.
